Black Smoke
by Noiseee
Summary: 拽起你的脑袋，用刀与枪讨个深吻。


**拽起你的脑袋，用刀与枪讨个深吻。**

他趴在草丛里，细长的野草撩着他的鼻孔，又痒又疼还一股骚味，抵着机枪的下巴又酸又累，几颗手榴弹别在腰间，不偏不倚地撞着屁股——那万众瞩目的屁股。

"一百万。我愿意用一百万去买你的后面。"

密封路途中，年长国家突然搭话。他们正在一辆装甲车里，面对面，四周没有人，驾驶室还与后座隔上厚实的铁皮，四目相对直叫人尴尬。三个月，半年，他们有多久没有见面了，美国也说不清。时间对于他们而言不过是没有多少意义的数据，类同早已形成定值的身高，以及压根对不上的岁数。国家意识体就像是摔坏的闹钟，会痛会饿，滴滴答答响了半天，除此之外也不会有什么明显的变化——至少在这张百年如一日的脸上。车厢摇摇晃晃，像是失重的摇篮，但远没有多么舒适，时有时无直撞腰椎，扯得这副躯体发酸，再多上几包避孕套与润滑剂，好家伙，临时凑成的情趣秋千可就大功造成，实在是配极了许久未见的百忙情人。

"你在说什么蠢话。"

年轻国家别过头来，不掩嫌弃地直面久别恋人的调情。没有人讨厌爱情的主动，可前提对象是普通人，而不是接吻前还对午餐汉堡唠唠叨叨的千年国度。美国了解英国，太充分了，以至于情调在彼此二人间还不如干柴烈火干上一炮来得实际，反正嘴上骂骂咧咧下半身倒意外老实配合的伴侣在这方面很是可爱。他们面面相觑，身上都穿着同样的迷彩——灰底黄绿，双臂上还缝上米字旗，那张扬潇洒的红与蓝——皮带束得发紧，就像那巴不得勒死人的降落伞，可他们又双脚触地——至少是一辆在地面上行驶的车。许久未见，谈不思念也是有假，可很实际，这鬼地方不适合实战，一不小心就震得铁皮对面的驾驶室砰砰作响。

英国却看似没有多么在意。他耸了耸肩，顺手探向上衣口袋，像是要掏出什么。一颗糖果，小小的挺漂亮，乖巧地躺在他的掌心——隔着密实可怖的黑手套。男人别有深意地上下打量自己，炽热的视线几欲舔抵，可他又并没有这样打算，比起主动讨食，趣味独到的绅士先生更爱耍上戏弄的把戏。

他的舌头舔上唇瓣——里头搅上手心的糖果，粉红色，勾画的乳白混上银丝，可不暧昧。挺起身躯，那双漂亮的手环抱脑后，结实的防弹衣粗暴地阻挡这副漂亮身体的线条，美国知道，那是英国的心脏，伦敦，还有足以令自己甜蜜难逃的蜜桃勾点，缀在那迷彩之下，偏白，咬紧时就会充血，又红又粉很是可爱。有一位比自己经验丰富的年长伴侣着实不错，你所擅长的他能适应，而你所不知的，他也总能手把手地教你学会。

引擎停了，周围静悄悄的，没有什么声响。装甲车的空间不小，空剩两人将其衬得宽敞舒适，可这又是多么狭窄，密封空间锁住了杂念的炽热。极近距离下，年轻国家仿佛连呼吸都要搅尽肺部，他的绅士——那本该坐在对面的男人，正踱步走到自己的跟前。车厢很暗，藏住了勾人的视线，可抹不去感官，他的发丝扫过鼻尖，那惹人的红唇止于唇瓣，夹带夺走理智的热气，还有糖果勾上的甜蜜。

"肉多耐操，好让我好好发泄一下假期被占做临时军演的不满。"

男人压低嗓音，在自己的耳畔勾唤臆想。

然后美国就挨上了一记肘击，直撞肩膀——那所爱方才趴上享用的地方。还有一记手刀，抵着他的喉咙，得意张扬，炫耀男人偷袭得逞后的快活。

美国早该想起，他的恋人可是英国，那个怀有恶趣味的家伙，以及，这场演习的敌军领导者。

去他妈的。

他愤愤地捶向野草，发出的闷响充其量吓走蚂蚁，顺带扬起折磨鼻子的粉末——还有身后的那群伙计，他的部下。美国正领导他的分队，野草花F队——这名字实在是烂透了，最好烂得连上帝都懒得回收生灵，好让他们多活上几回。去他妈的鬼地方，去他妈的联合演习，去他妈的百万屁股。该死，多亏了英国那个混账，现在自己满脑子都塞上这暧昧恼火的姿势——他的部下正紧随在身后，这下好极了，趴下一抬头，自己的屁股与野草野花构成的画面可没有更美。

该死。

美国撑起身来，背后还挂满野草与苔藓，几条荆棘企图勾上他的腰带，北美男孩挣脱前行，可好家伙，这混账又摊上了自己的屁股——这百万屁股——待这次演习结束后自己一定要捉住万恶的"罪魁祸首"，不把这英国男人操得腿软发酸自己绝不轻饶他！

【行动。】

他站起身来，用身后的一棵古树作为遮掩。一声令下，部下们纷纷采取举措。密西西比没有过度起伏的山地，但茂密的树林已然构成更为复杂的地势。充足的阳光给予了植被天然的迷惑遮掩，不过同时，不远处的泊岸湖水也打磨了一面寒镜，飞鸟树影，一切的一切都难逃澄澈蔚蓝的反馈，当然，也包括小心前进的他们。保持四三四的队形站位，美国带领着他的男孩们，迅速谨慎地穿越丛林。

【十点钟方向草丛有动静！】

"放轻松点伙计们，那不过是一只野兔。"

略过先锋战友紧急比划的手势，美国以笑安抚。相较于二战时期大名鼎鼎的谍报国家，兴许脚下大陆及他的百姓在对手看来不过是移动的靶子，但别忘了，这可是美国，美利坚的领土，没有什么能摆脱土壤的滋养，也没有什么能抛去年轻国家的直感预测。那不过是一只野兔，灰色皮毛，小腿强壮有力。锐利的双目扫过确认，挥手示意后，领队先生还不忘调皮地调侃补充："五湖特产，这可相当鲜美。"

或许野兔的话题有些不合时宜，不过不得不承认，这对于团队的气氛活跃有着不可置疑的功劳。几声轻笑回荡身后，轻松舒适，这可比某位老头钟爱的严肃好多了。耸了耸肩，美国示意他的男孩继续前进。

"阿尔弗雷德。"队伍里的一个男孩向美国搭话。他顶着一头棕发，蓬蓬乱乱，塞在针织帽里，只露出一小撮正彰显军装下的自由追求。队伍里没有人知晓自己的身份，不过这正归合众国先生的追求。他或许还长着几点雀斑，你知道的，他也叫戴维。"这场演习结束后你打算干什么。"

"伙计，你是打算约我出去吗，很抱歉我家恋人在等我。"夸张地努了努嘴，美国语调轻快地接过话茬。"更何况，你不觉得这话听起来怪像出事前的遗言吗。"

"然后我们相互搀扶，啰哩吧嗦地说上一长串的照料安排。老天，恶心死了。"戴维也毫不客气，严肃对于军队而言必不可少，可作为同时，适时的放松也同样重要。"森林演习，茂密树林，伙计们你们说，我们会不会突然遇上一团火球，直接砸在我们的眼前，然后一辆车突然变成机器人，每分每秒都能把我们的脑袋拽下来当球踢。"

"紧接着地球上就多了一辆蠢到爆的甲壳虫。"

"还有热辣加州妞*。"

_ *电影大黄蜂的剧情_

"如果真有那一刻，我们大概还真得互相搀扶，啰哩吧嗦地念叨上一堆又长又臭的遗言。"

冲身旁部下回击调侃，军队脚下的行动也在进行。他们正在穿越茂密的丛林，原始林木，至少活上了百年。礼貌地朝这群相熟已久的老伙计问好，它们随土壤而生，它们是这块土地上历史与生命的见证者。美国迅速而谨慎地继续前行。他的脚下铺满碎叶，新的旧的，生命实在美妙，无论为历史抛在多么遥远的境地，他们也会以这种沉默的方式，在不为人知的角落大显光彩。他的手里扛着步枪，枪托正抵着肩膀，沉甸甸的，在盛夏里很折磨人，连同这一身厚实的护具装备，小心翼翼地把生命护住。好家伙，他连死都不会，但却用几百年学会了怎么装得寻常。

就在这时，一声碎响扰乱了队伍的前进。阵型的西北面，那来自明尼苏达的小伙子，艾尔文，或许还冠上伦斯与杰尔逊的姓氏，正一脚踩上大片层叠的枯叶，发出的清脆声响将神经崩得发紧。

"放心，这可不，还没有什么发生。"

有人在轻声安慰。但仍没有人敢于安然自若，这显然如此，在不清楚敌方方位的现状下，任何声响的泄漏，都可能成为硬生生折断安宁的利刃，更何况于这明晃晃的陷阱。时值盛夏，哪怕在地球的另一方，也不会有如此厚实的枯叶碎堆。几道和光洒碎林间，数不尽的尘粒飘扬空中，初晨后的树木夹带雨露勾起的清新，可置于当下，美利坚合众国只嗅到泥土的芳香。很新鲜，像是刚捣弄后的蛋糕胚，在这枯叶堆叠外，在这树木笼围的深处。

他的右手扶上扳机，条件反射，隔着厚实的手套，将全身的注意力与力道随血液流淌指节。

直至锐利而熟悉的摩擦声如约地贯穿双耳。

"趴下！"

美国朝部下大吼，并抢在这要紧的刹那，迅速地扑向身旁一侧——好一块朽木，一撞就断，刀子捅下说不定还能撞出虫与蛆卵，可这又算什么，只要能挡住暴风雨般袭来的碎冰，造物主老头的屁眼自己都照样往后一躲。是子弹，枪林弹雨，来自草丛的另一侧，恶狠狠地抽向自己，还有他的男孩。老天，不需要确认对手，年轻国家便能轻松地定下结论——是英国，那个老奸巨滑的家伙，自己早该料到，某位绅士的布战逻辑就像他那迂回麻烦的说话方式那样，那明晃晃的草堆陷阱不过是幌子，他的目的只在于更前——带刺的铁蒺藜，还有成串的铁丝。该死，那群家伙居然还带着这野蛮的玩意，不为一时疏忽踩响了野草，他们也会因为冷兵器带来的入骨痛感而叫破嗓子，至少会留下好一道鲜血，很腥，明显得令受伤的羔羊自顾自地投落陷阱，然后嘶吼呻吟着为狡猾的狐狸拌上恶趣味的美餐。

操。

来不及多想，也没有这点打算，美国转身冲向雨幕，朝那敌人的枪口！数不清地子弹撞入身旁，大块的泥土无辜被抛上野草。天空是蓝色的，涂满眼前的绿影却只剩火光，在那轰鸣作响的枪杆，在这密林里的狭路相逢。妈的，英国那群疯子！他的男孩们相接倒下，在这连喘息都留于机会的轰炸里。惹目的红扑溅一地，是败绩的彩墨，也是虚假的死亡。很显然，他没有了部下，至少能动的没剩多少。作为代价，北美猎鹰的双目也死死地紧锁眼前，与这夺命的准星！的确，在奸诈狡猾上自己兴许比不上活多了几百年的老家伙，可至少在创新科技上，他有得是令对方牙齿发疼的技巧。

他一把探向身后，那挂在腰间的手榴弹，还擦过自己的后臀——那家伙嘴里的百万屁股——大幅地迈开步伐，凭右脚脚板踩劳地面的瞬间，年轻国家做出反击。改造后的枪弹虽说是杀不了人，充其量就是用夸张的颜色炫耀战绩，但凡事没有累赘无用，只不过在于怎么用。屈膝，骤然拉低身躯的重心，手肘收至腰际，将压缩在肌肉的力量拔至极致。没有征兆，没有暗示，美国就这样闯入枪林弹雨，密集的子弹迅速撞上胸膛——他妈的，疼得硌牙——后仰十五度，腰际后旋一拉，他像是一架拉开的十字弓，朝那蔚蓝的天际，朝那群张牙舞爪的家伙，抛去脚下大陆的怒火。

——开门签收，您的手榴弹大礼包！

一阵轰鸣。

他扑向枯木之下，准确来说，该是被热浪席卷拍上。那把活命伙计还被扛在肩上，可他的部下却随野草染红，为那宣告失败的彩蛋，还有出自某位小鬼的恶趣味。到底是那个混账会往模拟手榴弹里掺上塑胶弹，不至于致命，倒是灌满往肌肉里嵌入的剧痛。

英国正趴在草坪，又乱又碎，溅洒赤红的枯枝闻起来很是刺鼻。男人站起身来，指甲里塞满泥土碎屑——干燥了好几天，细细碎碎的意外缠人。幽绿的双眸迅速地扫过身旁的队友，来不及多想，他便迈开了步伐，朝丛林地深处跑去。他必须这么做，没有选择，比老谋深算的狐狸更加恐怖的就是受伤后的恶犬，孤军奋战赌上一切，宁可磨断利齿也要在濒死前恶狠狠地断送对手。

更何况他们连死都不怕。

该死。

英国在内心狠狠地咒骂那个狂妄的小鬼。

手榴弹礼包的效果很不错，凝视那团浓烟厚雾，美国满意地收下成效。铁鞭勾上野草，利刺减弱险些勾破长靴。橘红色的烟雾弥散，颗粒迅猛地充斥鼻翼，刺鼻难闻得要人头晕。拽高口罩上端，年轻国家迅速地穿越浓雾。他看不清眼前的路，好家伙这改良品的威力强得意外。如果可以，美国真希望能接过一瓶水，而不是一杆步枪。他的鼻子被熏得发麻，老天，他真想摆脱这恼人的烟雾，好让自己重新获得自由呼吸的权力。

而就在这时，浓烟外的不远处里，一道人影的快速晃过引起了他的注意。是英国，毋需质疑，在这种高浓度的浓烟与近距离轰炸里，还能保持清醒的灵活家伙恐怕也只有同样不是人的国家。结实的肌肉加重了身体的负担，可缺乏灵敏带来的也有爆发力的突增。膝盖往下一压，一手拨过橘色的浓烟，美国发起迅猛的追击。这是他的领土，他的世界，那么率先赢取胜利果实的人同样也会是自己。

美国的盘算还没来得及张扬，直追之下的英国就率先发起攻击。他当然知道那家伙的打算，游戏只剩失败与胜利的结局，而很显然，那面涂满红墨的旗帜从未能满足对方的追求。倾斜式的山崖开拓了随处追赴的可能，但过度繁密的树林藤蔓也构成了高岭自然的屏障。他的腿酸得厉害，长时间的伏击与高度紧张的二次交战给予了这具身体激素的麻痹，不过充其量也只归于短期。那匹恶犬还紧随身后，尖锐的利爪刺响石块野草，咬紧英伦雄狮的行动张扬求胜本欲，仿佛正肆意呼喊：嘿伙计，脑袋亦或者是失败，选一个能接受的抱在怀里。

可恶。英国举起手里的步枪，不带停顿滞待，将火星与弹药抛在雨点似地密集攻击。浓烟扯拉美国的进展，但同样的，英国也没有好到哪去。浓密的橘红阻挡透过准星的视线，飞快地奔跑着，绅士侧过身来用力地叩响扳机。男人分不清目标的藏身之处，只不过显而易见，没有哪一条鱼能逃过由枪弹编织而成的捕猎大网。

混账。与此同时，美国也在行动。他看不见前路，只能靠敏锐的条件反射趋势身体的前进，可他嗅到了眼前投来的危险。这股杀气是多么凛冽干净，倘若恶意能捅穿灵魂，那么此刻的自己或许已然千穿百孔——即便物理上他已然趋向于此。愈发密集的攻击撞上身躯，在手臂，在胸膛，还有大腿，惹目的红胡乱喷溅，密集得仿佛要用这种幼稚的方式将自己涂成他想要的色彩；抽在肌肉上的力道搅痛神经，妈的，他必须改变现状，至少是这地势高低，他可受够了这种只容得防御与被要挟的下风地位。

年轻国家发起反击，利落干脆仿佛要将眼前的男人拆骨剖肉。陡峭的地势容不得基本射击姿势的摆立，美国就势扛起机枪，准星晃动咬紧的刹那，瞬时叩响了扳机。他妈的，英国到底还有多少弹药，明明只身一人，但在浓烟掩护的伪装下，美国倒觉得对面的可是一个军旅。

年长国家飞快地前进，连跑带跳，海军陆战队里高强度训练而得的跑酷技巧总算发挥了立杆见效的成果。侵扰视线的浓烟很快就为繁枝滤去，置于当下，处于视野前方的自己逐渐更似一个行动的靶子。他的指节叩得发疼，反身射击的姿势拖缓了速度。优势殆尽。这明晃晃的事实此刻就像美国用脚踩着自己的脸那样令人恶心。

——必须加快速度，枪林弹雨里冲在视野正前方，这摆明就是欠打。自己得立马寻找新的优势，好狠狠地与那小鬼的脑袋说句告别。

——得追上他，立刻，马上！浓雾开始散去，这就是时机。放纵那家伙的行动只会给自己平添麻烦，驯服英格兰雄狮就似要把那家伙骄傲的头颅压在地上一样没有可能。

——可这该怎么办，那混账小子就是不懂人事的富二代，胡乱花销还给你扯拉着嗓子大吼已经收敛，压根说服不动。操他妈的，你能不能稍微慢一点，这可是演习而不是你这副德行的近身冲刺。

——英国，操，这该死的家伙。我的肩膀快要脱臼，持续叩枪撞得骨头发疼，枪管烧得要烫坏皮肤。子弹抽过脸庞，险些飞入眼睛，迅速摩擦带来的高热简直比你这家伙还要火辣。去你妈的，我连屁股都在发疼，对，你的百万屁股，那个事后一定要操你的地方。

等等，森林！

——树林里自己就会有数不尽的遮挡物，虽然在地形地势了解上缺乏优势，可在这寸步难行的密草间，这会是灵活反击者的天堂。

——树林里……对，树林里！那可是反击的关键，没有什么能阻挠夺胜，就在这树林里，自己定有机会反将一军。

必须进入森林。

快步前行，英国用力地亡身后砸以反击。子弹，碎石，还有手枪。枪弹耗尽的步枪不过是沉重的铁块，又硬又沉，正好能撞坏猎物的脑袋。

美国紧随其后，眼前被甩下数不尽的碎物，铁皮碎砾，每一块都只为夺命。他依然处于下风，显而易见，可年轻国家没有气馁，同时也没有放松警戒。雄鹰不会轻易地放过猎物，除非是自亡，除非是猎死。

而现在正是机会！

一股外力骤然冲破了躯体的限制，由脚踝率先闯入头颅，全身的鲜血反灌倾倒，撞上脑袋，身躯的倒立而至扰乱本该持有的平衡。他被拽住了，在这简陋的陷阱里。该死的美国兵往里补上绳索，现在只剩英国只身拽上空中——一脚朝上，勉强脱难的另一条腿在上方胡乱拍打，就像一只被拽住耳朵的兔子，挣扎着只剩徒劳。

"嘿英国，"敛起过分戏弄的打算，美国大步走向他的所爱，那正为绳索拘束的可口绅士。"怎么样，我是说上面的景色，你知道的，这副俯瞰世界的模样适合极了你。"他竭力藏好了恶意，相信这干得不错，至少自己没有一枪轰飞猎物的头颅，而是客气地将枪扛在双臂，而巧极了，枪口的另一端正死死地锁住这颗浅金色的脑袋。"这个扬言砸下百万买我的得体流氓。"

收获这一席话，年长国家罕有地稍做放松。他的一条腿还为绳索套牢，就这样反身将绅士吊起。另一位伙计总算少了点活力，懒懒地向一侧倾斜，为了躯体的平衡亦或者另有打算。

"事实上，这还不错。"英国耸了耸肩——如果这别扭的姿势也有这正面解释，或许这样会更要人接受，至少不会令人浮想联翩，好家伙他的上半身正悬于眼前，言语而至的唇瓣看起来像要讨吻。"不过我更欣赏把你踩在脚下然后将一张张钞票砸在你身上的光景。"

说时迟那时快，话音刚落，美国的肩膀便被死死地锁住——抢在那把步枪来不及发出轰鸣的刹那。该死。美国条件反射地加大手腕的力道——他的枪在那！只可惜这点盘算早为幽绿紧咬，恶狠狠地攥起拳头，英国用一击猛攻砸向美国的手踝，正击叩枪的那一只！并抢在同时，另一只手也没有闲着，过分挣扎是愚昧，顺从现状的刹那正是雄狮反击的机会。放任全身的重量为麻绳牵拽，英国迅速地探向大腿，擦过绷紧的肌肉，还有绑在那的枪套。一把手枪！

谁都明白此时此刻的意图，也清楚自己的目的。他的枪被撞飞了，摔在远处的草堆，兴许还滑下山崖，管他的。美国瞧见了英国的举动，作为回应，他立马做出决策——拽住那只来不及收去的右手，力道大得仿佛能将其掰断。这没什么，不过自愈，但却能阻拦企图探向胜利果实的双手。

而英国也不甘示弱，他当然知道这家伙的肉搏技术——印满全身的吻痕就是暴力与美学的结合——他的身体在晃动，准星压根按不住，但没有时间犹豫，英国一把扣下扳机，令迸溅的火光燃尽恼人的绳索。他挣脱而出，好家伙，小腿怕是得蹭上几道伤疤，但至少能动。咬牙咽下痛楚，年长国家接连做出反击，他一手按牢了美国的肩膀——那该死的结实地方——以企图反击阻拦自我的少年作为支撑，为当下上演好一出轴心反转的技巧，凭绝妙灵活与一时带动的力量，恶狠狠地将自己甩向地上。他做到了，干脆漂亮，只可惜了这腰，枯叶堆叠下的泥土远比设想中的结实，瞬时将痛感撞入脑内。

他妈的。美国咬牙大骂。他当然知道局势的改变，妈的他可不是瞎子，一杆黑硬硬的手枪停在眼前自己怎么可能不知道。他的下巴扯得发疼，怕是为方才英国的拽动踹伤，可这没办法成为拖慢速度的理由。攥紧拳头，美国压低身躯，重心的实咬赋予了力道施加的可能，灵活性的缺失拼上惯以的怪力，他冲出重拳，朝那可爱的爱人，他的英国，恶狠狠地冲去一击。揍在那张漂亮的脸颊，直接的，不带情面。

那个全身不知道压缩了多少肌肉的家伙冠上立马迸发的力道，骤然挨上这一击，哪怕是早有准备，英国还是防不胜防地咬上一口痛楚。

"婊子养的。"英格兰绅士罕有地报以秽语，好极了，又是唯一的宠儿，他这欠收拾的恋人。他的手枪被撞飞了，摔在不远处的枯叶里，至少比对方的情况好上些许——这个该死的肌肉混账。年长国家在心里骂道。他的牙定是被打掉了两颗，舌尖满是腥味，是鲜血还有愤怒。

用力地压低重心，他飞快地冲向所爱。每一块肌肉成为了这副身躯迸发的根源，压缩在神经与血液的气力冲破了所有的极限，英国一跃而起，像是一支脱弓的利箭。缺乏枪杆的子弹成为沉重的铁石，但没关系，失速砸去带来的力道也足以阻挠视线。尖锐的刀刃藏身手肘，此刻就在英国的手心，在这即将拖壳的刹那。他的利剑已然成型，在这茂密的树林里，呼喊喧嚣着讨要鲜血。

一把刀刃刺向美国的脸庞——妈的，这个男人怎么也老爱往脸上凑——磨得锋利，极近相触的刹那，他甚至能瞧见自己，在那反光锐利的刃部，在那双极力谋掠的绿眼。脑袋里的自卫本能拽动手臂，扎在手腕上部，牢牢地嵌入肌肉。该死。勉强保全脑袋的完好，美国也顾不上溅出的鲜血。衣物之下，他的手臂定像是一颗捅破的烂番茄，满溢鲜血肌肉断裂。去他妈的，他反手拽住英国的手臂，用那条刺伤后的右手，用力扯落他的爱人——好家伙他还是自己的爱人——可管他的，现在他们可是对手，以死相博的对手，军演可就随他的吧，疼痛赋予了这副身躯活着的滋味，激素又再度麻痹了疼痛，死循环，不是吗。

可又好用极了。

骤然施加的力道掐断了利刃的前路，摔在地面的结局狼狈得要人耻辱。英国为美国甩在身下，反手一抛，以自身为轴心，将方才施展的伎俩学以致用，动作利落堪称完美。混账小鬼。英国咬牙切齿。他的每一根骨头都像是被重卸组装一般，胡乱蹦撞将鲜血与内脏扰乱一团。该死。他可不会认输，他可是英国，堂堂的大不列颠，这点困境算得了什么，心脏被连轰乱炸上百日不死的老头，怎么可能会输在一记蛮干。

他的腰疼得断裂，被拽动的右肩多半骨折，但英国已没有闲情雅致加以插手，他需要反击，在这一刻，扼杀这混小子的傲气。幽绿双眸飞快地略过四周，枯叶，树林，该死他的枪，他真需要一把枪。突然，视野里的一道黑影夺取了他的注意，是他的好伙计，勃朗宁L9A1，这个诞生于比利时的朋友，现在也将是自己逆转反杀的关键。顾不上腰际承受的疼痛，也省去过度紧张发酵的酸楚，混账，只要肋骨不至于捅破肺肾，他就有足够地把握继续前行。不带犹豫，英国用力地踹带脚跟，碎石和藤蔓磨疼了小腿，但这不过小事，他需要那把枪，就在不远处，必须拿下！

对手意料之外的举措为超大国先生塞上惊讶，可没过多久，年轻国家就做出迅速反应。那把手枪。美国立马察觉英国的目的，他不容得这种状况的出现，这会是一次转机，绝对的，没有哪个蠢货会向对手递去武器，这无疑于躺身鳄鱼嘴里，任何一点风吹草动都能使利齿入背。

但终究还是慢了一步。急忙侧滑，英国甚至连身份和颜面都宁可不要——物理上的，他的脸为碎石擦得发疼。翻滑着他一把握住了手枪，那即将夺去胜利的火药，沉甸甸的手感感觉好极了，英国立马举起双臂，准星紧锁眼前的男孩，那抹蔚蓝，还有映落其中自我的狂妄笑容。

——来不及了。美国很快就意识到这一点，于是他也没有愚蠢地将自己捆在一棵树上，立马将全身的力量聚集于骤停的一腿，男孩迅速转变方向。他看见了那杆黑枪，那上膛后的扳机，那即将无疑叩下的扳机，力道冲入脚板，年轻国家立马踹向那杆黑枪。老天他猜想得没错，假若没有这一击，他的脑袋或许已经搬家，当然还不忘溅上好一团恶心的赤红。

这混小子。英国竭力攥紧手里的黑枪，总算将几欲脱轨的伙计拽回正道。老天，他的手疼得不行，咬紧牙关加以忍耐只会再度弄破嘴巴的伤口，满嘴血，很腥很疼。但好在他的枪还在，这能加以反击的武器。掌心的沉重交付令人安心的答案，至少还有三发，两发正躺在弹匣里，还有一发已然蓄势待发。他不容许再犯下任何错误，在这一刻，在这扳机叩响的瞬间，将胜利揽入怀中。

美国察觉到英国的意图，在这一瞬间，在这咬紧牙关的重要关头。时间吝啬地夺去思考的余地，躯体的神经带动成为了挣扎谋夺的率先条件。他感受到子弹磨破脸颊的刺痛，高速贯穿带来的高热烧烫了金发。他没有枪，没有手榴弹，满身擦伤与一把捡来的刀，好家伙他只剩下这点东西，可美国并不气馁，他知道这将是最终汇战，而直至最后一秒，他也不会将胜利转手让人。

砰——

一颗子弹闯出枪杆，笔直干脆，象征死亡的弹药闯入幽林。

一把尖刀刺向眼前，不偏不倚，捅乳枪口的锐光隔着枪托亲吻喉结。

胜负已定。

"一百万。我愿意用一百万去买你的后面。"

骑在英国的身上，美国唇角难掩笑意。他的腿压着所爱的下身，摩擦得令自己发烫；他的双手扣劳了情人，白肌与红痕，暧昧辣痒喉咙。年轻国家或许该给骄傲的绅士留点颜面，但事实上，抛去卡住尖刀的手枪，平局里稍占上风的男孩更倾向于凭吻和触摸撕裂所爱的伪装。

被按在身下的感觉并不好受，更何况英国从不愿意低头索取弱势，美国的举措着实出乎年长国家的意料，但他并没有乱了阵脚，除了为爱意屈身下方，英国并不打算再替情人多输几分。

"你知道的，我可不会卖。"

言外之意，彼此皆知。

"但事实上，"男孩也不愿让步。他的指腹拂过脸颊——所爱那蹭上擦伤的脸庞，带血磨痕，要人心痛却写满野性。"你这家伙却比任何娼妓还弄得如何挑逗火辣。"

"你会买吗。一百万，嫖娼。"

伸出手，英国环住情人的脖颈，笑容纯真，可眉宇勾勒暧昧。

"除了你，我什么都不要。"

勾了勾所爱的鼻梁，美国低声呼应。野草泥地，愈是原始的地方总愈是能挑起本性，他明白自己的魅力点，俯身细语，险些碰着唇瓣的诱人燃起火苗。

"那你会买吗，亲爱的英格兰先生。"

"或许吧，花上一百万，一张张钞票插上你的屁眼。肉多耐操，值了。"

他笑了，还不忘扬手拍向所爱的后臀。

"混账小子。"

"得体流氓。"

突然，不远处的密林里传来一声巨响，橘红色的浓烟闯出叠叶，是模拟爆破，不偏不倚，正好扰乱恰在军演的两国领域。好极了，他们总算想起当下现状。

"操。"一把接通耳机，美国冲远处控制台的伙计们大吼道："我是琼斯上尉，M-21区域。是哪个混球给我们安排了模拟爆破，就不知道这里正进行军演吗。"

"别忘了这还有英国人，不想为你们美国佬的蠢事买单的那种。"英国不紧不慢地补充道。他正在确认部下的方位，透过液晶控制屏。这点新玩意远比想象中的难以把控，巴掌大小塞在衣襟里，整了大半天才弄明白个大概。

"还有我的士兵，那群乳臭未干的小鬼在什么鬼地方。行动？这当然还得继续。"

指尖落在下一个目标集合点上，英国也停下手头的动作。别过脸去，他遇上了生命里的那道蔚蓝，澄澈无暇，仅映照自己的身影，可英国明白，这般深邃下索求着什么。

毕竟归于同求。

他拽住那撮深金，恶狠狠地，用力扯上。

他捧起这张脸庞，擦伤带血，虎口死死地钳住下巴。

然后他们接吻了，啃咬深索，弄得满嘴血腥。

自己或许该多赚点钱。美国满心盘算。

好用于日后嫖娼。英国讨以满足。

将这一辈子与钱都砸在这家伙的身上。

划算。

End.


End file.
